wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Murloki
Rycerz Śmierci Łowca Mag Szaman Czarnoksiężnik Wojownik Kapłan Barbarzyńca Zwiadowca |Stolica = brak |Przywódcy = Wodzowe plemion |Znani przedstawiciele = "Kapitan" Cookie Sprytny Bmurglbrm Ergll Sparky Stary Murk-Oko Męcik |Ojczyzna = Azeroth |Środowisko = Kalimdor Wschodnie Królestwa Northrend Pandaria (dawniej) Zniszczone Wyspy Kul Tiras Nazjatar |Obszar występowania = Niemal całe Azeroth |Język = Nerglijski |Wzrost = 91 cm |Kolor oczu = żółte ze skośnymi źrenicami |Cechy charakterystyczne = różnokolorowa skóra zdolność życia na lądzie i w wodzie |Cechy dodatkowe = przypominają po części rybę i żabę posiadają wysoki iloraz inteligencji, jednak go chowają przed pozostałymi rasami przodkowie jinyu |Organizacje = Plemiona |Status = Aktywna }}Murloki (w ich języku: Gmmmlmrmrgmg lub Mmmurlok po ang. Murlocs) są dwunożną, ziemno-wodną człekokształtną rasą zamieszkującą wybrzeża, jeziora i koryta rzek. Murloki posiadają bulwiaste ciało, duże usta wraz z rzędami ostrych zębów i śluz oraz łuski pokrywający ich ciało. Ubarwienie jednostki tej rasy waha się od turkusu do ciemnego szarego, a ich wysokość od 3½ do 6 stóp. W zależności od odmiany, murloki mogą skłaniać się do bliższego podobieństwa do żaby lub ryby; na przykład, charakterystyczny zielony murlok, ma barwę podobną do kubańskiej rzekotki drzewnej. Choć murloki są stosunkowo nowe we Wschodnich Królestwach, uważa się, że jest to bardzo stara rasa Azeroth'u. Stworzenia te przemieszczały się stopniowo po lądzie oraz wodzie i zamieszkiwały coraz większą część obszaru Lordaeronu. Ten ruch po lądzie spowodował, iż dostosowały się do słodkowodnych jezior i rzek. Ich "inteligencja" podległa dyskusji. Niektórzy twierdzą, że skoro ich gardłowy język jest niewiarygodnie trudny do rozszyfrowania, mają ograniczoną inteligencję. Jednak ich użycie broni oraz niesamowite zdolności walki oznaczają raczej złowrogi rasowy intelekt. Dodatkowo, przedstawiciel organizacji D.E.H.T.A., Król Mrgl-Mrgl odkrył, po poznaniu ich języka, że murloki z plemienia Zimowej Płetwy z Borealnej Tundry w Northrendzie są tak inteligentne, jak każda z bardziej "cywilizowanych" ras Azeroth'u. Murloki mieszkają zazwyczaj w wysokim stopniu zaludnionych nadmorskich osiedlach i rzadko znajduje się pojedyncze jednostki daleko od swoich rodaków. Organizują się w grupy; małe - plemiona oraz większe - klany. Klany mogą zebrać ich plemiona do walki, gdy potrzebne są większe siły. Historia Historia murloków jest w dużym stopniu nieznana, ponieważ większość ich tradycji składa się z własnej tradycji ustnej. Ich językiem jest Nerglish. Nie zarejestrowano przypadków murloków używających bardziej uporządkowanej mowy. Niemniej jednak, większość z obecnie akceptowanej wiedzy o nich, pochodzi jedynie z obserwacji. Wiele z tego co wiadomo o murlokach, jest dosyć widoczne dla każdego podróżnika. Jak wspomniano wcześniej, murloki zazwyczaj gromadzą się na linii brzegowej w gęsto zaludnionych obozach i wioskach. Zostały one założone, aby (w niektórych przypadkach) czcić zagadkowe morskie bóstwa(Bogów) (w tym naga). thumb|leftChoć wiadomo, że nocne elfy zamieszkują Kalimdor już od dłuższego okresu czasu, to murloki są stosunkowo nowe na Wschodnich Królestwach Azeroth'u. Faktycznie są one starożytną rasą tego świata, a przynajmniej tak starą, jak pierwsze nagi, ponieważ wężowate istoty znane są ze zniewolenia grupy głęboko-morskich murloków znanych mur'gul. W ostatnich czasach, murloki nieświadomie miały wpływ na kształtowanie się dzisiejszej Hordy. Ataki pół-wodnych stworzeń na trolle z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni zachęciły wodza orków, Thralla i jego wojowników do odpędzenia grasujących murloków, a następnie do utworzenia sojuszu między trollami a orkami. Ten sojusz tworzy dziś serce współczesnej Hordy. Kultura Wiara Wiara murloków jest dosyć dziwna. Niektóre źródła głoszą, że religia odgrywa dominującą rolę w ich społeczeństwie, choć nie czczą jednego, wspólnego bóstwa (przynajmniej według naszej wiedzy). Mają rytuały obejmujące komunikację z morzem i jego uprawnieniami, czczą wodę i potężne podmioty w niej. Plemię może czcić wieloryba (lub może nawet podnieść swój status do boga-wieloryba), aż ogromny wąż morski przegoni go daleko, w tym momencie ich przekonania skupiają się na wężu morskim jako głównym przedmiocie ich czci. Inne plemię może czcić czarownicę nagę morza, aż zostanie zabita przez rekina i zostaje zastąpiona przez rekiny. Pobliskie stworzenie, które jest dla murloków przykładem wartości - takich jak siła rekina lub szybkość ryby - staje się żywym symbolem ich wiary. Wioski Budowa osiedlisk murloków opiera się na błocie i drewnianych gałązkach. Wioski te zazwyczaj nie mają ognia, żadnych chodników ani fortyfikacji. Chaty są surowe i proste, a wnętrza raczej niezaopatrzone (wyjątkiem może być chata szamana). Większość chat stoi na palach, aby chronić je od przypływów wody i powodzi. thumb|Dorosły oraz mały murloc. W odróżnieniu do swojego prymitywnego zewnętrznego wyglądu, ściany wewnętrzne większości murlokowych chat są często bogato zdobione. Niektóre przedstawiają rozgałęzienia korali, podczas gdy inne zawierają mozaiki muszli i kamienia, a jeszcze inne posiadają zaskakująco delikatne tkaniny dekoracyjne zacienionych wodorostów. Murloki śpią w wodzie lub na tkanych matach z wodorostów, związanych mocno by utrzymać swój kształt, ale wciąż na tyle luźnych, aby wyglądać jak małe prostokątne sieci. Haki z korala trzymają broń i inne elementy znajdujące się na ścianach lub filarach. Języki Murloki mówią dialektem Nerglish i zwykle nie używają innych języków. Jednak niektórzy uczą się innych języków, w celu handlu muszli i wodorostów oraz innych surowców z innymi rasami. Znane plemiona i ich lokacje Wschodnie Królestwa * Plemię Ponurej Łuski * Plemię Podłej Płetwy * Plemię Rozdartej Płetwy * Plemię Niebieskiego Skrzela * Plemię Słonej Łuski * Plemię Mrocznego Skrzela * Bagienne Plemię * Plemię Zielonego Skrzela Kalimdor * Plemię Szarej Mgły * Plemię Mułowej Płetwy * Plemię Czarnego Mułu * Plemię Słonej Śliny * Plemię Ślepego Światła * Plemię Błotnej Płetwy * Plemię Burzowej Zatoki * Plemię Arkkoran Northrend * Plemię Chłodnego Stawu * Plemię Białego Rekina * Plemię Zimowej Płetwy Inne plemiona * Plemię Szerokiego Uśmiechu * Plemię Zagubionej Płetwy * Plemię Ciemnej Płaszczki * Plemię Rozerwanego Kła * Plemię Chodzących po Falach Wyróżnione Murloki thumb|left *Mmmrrrggglll: Poziom 9. Wódz plemienia Ponurej Łuski. Lokacja: Lasy Wiecznej Pieśni. *Murgurgula: Poziom 11. Lokacja: Wyspa Lazurowej Mgły. *Cruelfin: Poziom 12. Wyspa Krwawej Mgły. *Slark: Poziom 15 Rzadki. Lokacja: Ziemie Zachodnie. *Murkdeep: Poziom 19. Lokacja: Mrocze Wybżeże. Quest: WANTED: Murkdeep!. *Brack: Poziom 19 Rzadki. Lokacja: Ziemie Zachodnie *Cookie: Poziom 20 Elita. Lokacja: Deadmines, Ziemie Zachodnie. *Old Murk-Eye: Poziom 20. Lokacja: Ziemie Zachodnie *Gobbler: Poziom 22. Lokacja: Mokradła. Quest: Claws from the Deep. *Mutanus Pożeracz: Poziom 22 Elita. Lokacja: Wailing Caverns, Sawanny. *Gelihast: Poziom 26 Elita. Lokacja: Czarne Głębiny, Cienista Dolina. *Scargil: Poziom 30 Rzadki. Lokacja: Przedgórze Hillsbradzkie *Gluggle: Poziom 37 Rzadki. Lokacja: Dolina Dławiących Pnączy. *Burgle Eye: Poziom 38 Rzadki. lokacja: Pyłowe Bagnisko. *Swamp Talker: Poziom 50. Lokacja: Bagno Rozpaczy. Quest: The Swamp Talker. *Old Icefin: Poziom 71. lokacja: Wyjący Fjord. *Rotgill: Poziom 71. Lokacja: Wyjący Fjord. Quest: Trident of the Son. en:Murloc da:Murloc de:Murloc es:Murloc fi:Murloc fr:Murloc Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Murloc Kategoria:Stworzenia